December 2, 2016 - Stitch gets captured! - SkyTrain Mark I 156 (Back Seat, Normal)
Transcript / Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) 156 in back with 7-118 / 156 in back with 137-154 * (the gang throws Stitch to the house, and Stitch was wearing normal) * Leroy: Give the word, Gantu sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides. * Stitch: Red, red, they're red! * Gantu: Stow your cutlass, Leroy. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Stitch: (gasps) Gantu! * Gantu: Aye, lad the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' field rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Stitch: Thanks, but I already have a family. I really should be getting home now. * Gantu: Oh, I think you are home! Ha ha ha! * (it was Sparky from Stitch the Movie) * Sparky: Uh, Gantu, touch one hair on that boy's head, and you'll be answerin' to me! * Gantu: Welcome aboard, Sparky! Ha ha! * (Sparky enter the house.) * Gantu: You wouldn't happen to be going after me downtown, would you, now? * Sparky: You ain't got any downtown worth goin' after! * Leroy and Reuben: No location? * Gantu: He's lyin'! There's plenty of treasure for all of ya! Search him! The boy, too. * Reuben: Why, looky here! Here he be, Gantu! * Jafar: What might this here be? * Blanky: What? What's wrong with her? * Lampy: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag. * Stitch: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Leroy: Money, he says! * Reuben: Keep it, he says! * (BOOM!) * Radio: Poor Chuckles. * Maisie: He was her present last year! * Murgatroid: Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. * (toilet flushes, then Stitch and Sparky drops down to the ground, Leroy and Reuben hugging and laughing) * Gantu: Hmm, library card. * Dr Hamsterville: Library card? * Gantu: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Sparky: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Sparky aims to own his way to get off the Stitch's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar, then Blanky gets frightened.) * Blanky: I can't go with that girl, I have to get back to my Toaster! * (Blanky get in the filter gets stuck and calls out to Gantu.) * Blanky: Guys, help me!! * (the family watch the TV news) * Male Newscaster: Eyewitnesses estimate the man's weight at somewhere between 4 and 500 pounds! * Blanky: (shudders and cries, then change the channel) * (we see Blanky gets stuck in the filter with Kirby) * Female Newscaster: And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha ha! * Blanky: Is that you, Kirby? (change the channel again) * (as the reports shouting) * Roland Orzabal: No! The slide is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! * Angry Grandpa: I understand that, Roland. Roland! Isn't that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Roland Brand Mayonnaise?! * Roland Orzabal: Now kids! YOU KNOW THAT QUESTION IN OUT OF BOUNDS!!! This interview is over! * Angry Grandpa: Roland! * Blanky: I will always be with you. Good-bye, Toaster. * (then Toaster waves good-bye) Category:December 2, 2016